Love is a Funny Thing
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Hinata is a snarky, rude, blunt and cynical teenager who nobody loves... except all of Kibougamine. Hinata x All. May contain Spoilers... and nuts
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys my other fic Manor of Despair is still on a hiatus, but this fic is going up because I can type the chapters faster on my school computer and they mostly like will be short than the manor of despair fic. Sorry my computer should be fixed before summer starts.(I hope) anyways enjoy.

* * *

Hajime Hinata is snarky, cynical, blunt, and sometimes rude. The only thing that made him different from the other prep school student was that several of the super high school levels students took an interest in him from the Super High School Level Good Luck, Makoto Naegi to the Super High School Level Princess, Sonia Nevermind. Hinata really just wanted an ordinary life, but he guessed his sympathy must be what made him so like able. Or maybe he was just cursed with a blessing. Hinata didn't know nor did he care. he was just waiting to graduate so he could move on in life without having Mikan blush at him whenever he got injured, or have Komaeda breathe down his neck during lunch. Or have Souda get angry at him for "stealing Sonia-san" only to apologize half a period later and beg for his forgiveness.

* * *

Well that'a the intro now here's where you guys come in. I want you to tell what pairing you wanna see now keep in mind I have 1 specific rule. No non-Hinata pairings please if you want a little Ishimondo or KuzuPeko on the side I can out that in but if you want a main SoudaGundam fic please look elsewhere... Sorry

oh one more thing, for the time being I will NOT do KomaHina. it's not because I don't like the pairing and it's not because I hate Komaeda. it's because there is an abundance of KomaHina on the site. I will do KomaHina eventually probably after like 3 other chapter but I won't do it as the first... so Congradulations to those who didn"t click off after my saying Komaeda won't be in the first official chapter anyways sorry forgciving you a one paragraph intro and a block of text regarding it but I want to explain so please tell what pairing you wanna see first and if you don't have any ideas here are some ideas

HinaTogami

HinaTwogami

HinaSonia

MakoHina

GundamHina

IshiHina

Chihino

AsaHina (I'm terrible...)

KuzuHina

the list goes on but yea gimme a suggestion and I'll probably do it.


	2. Date

okChibi: Guys I got my computer back! So Hiatus over! U lost a few files but everything else is saved on here ^ ^ let's move on yes? So here is the first chapter of Hinata everyone and this pairing issssss

HinaxSonia! Supplies!

X~X~X A Date X~X~X

Hinata sighed as he mindlessly doodled in his notebook while the professor droned on. It was hot, it was boring and nobody really cared about English class. Hinata twirled his pen as he looked out the window into the SHSL building, he could faintly make out vague figures. He could probably name all of them just by the color of their clothing. Hinata sighed, he thought coming to the prep school would be good for him instead it turned his love into a dating sim, harem. It wasn't like Hinata was looking for love or anything he just wanted to complete school before he tried getting into a relationship. The bell rang and everyone began to pack up and leave.

Hinata packed slowly and rushed out the hall, he hoped to get to his dorm before anybody got to him, it was all well and fine until he crashed into someone.  
"Oh please forgive me." The voice said, it was a little off and it sounds smooth like silk.

'Crap' Hinata thought, it was Sonia Nevermind. Sonia was some Hinata did particularly hate her, but she was so nice that Hinata hates to refuse to her because she looks so hurt if he declined. Hinata looked down then smiled at her.

"It's no problem, uh lok Sonia, I have to go I am um late… for a study session." Hinata said. He began to run when Sonia grabbed his wrist.

"Wait before you go Hinata-san I would like to ask you something." Sonia said. Hinata sighed and forced a smile at the princess.

"Hinata-san would you like to go on a date with me? I would like it if you did. You're not busy Sunday are you?" Sonia asked.

"Well No but…"

"Fantastic! Let's met in front of the school at noon I'll see you there Hinata-san!" Sonia said and left, Hinata was left speechless, the Novoselcian girl didn't even give him a chance. Hinata walked the halls where a few girls gave him strange looks. They always did, if the girls didn't hate him the guys did. Everyone in the prep school hated him. They all thought he did "favors" for the Super High School Levels to like him. Hinata shrunk as he kept walking feeling all the eyes on him. He quickly reached his dorm door and burst in. His roommates, Ryuji and Jun were playing Go.

"No fair Jun, you cheated!" Ryuji said!

"I'm just good at this, Ryu-ji" Jun said flipping his brownish-black hair. Jun turned to Hinata.

"Ah Haji-chan! What's up did you get some today?" Jun asked teasingly. Hinata scowled at him.

"No Jun… but Sonia forced me into a date." Hinata said as he tossed his backpack on the dorm's couch. Ryuji stood up.

"Well Hinata-kun we need to get you ready for it!" Ryuuji said dragging Hinata into the back.

"You need a need outfit Haji-chan! We're going shopping!" Jun said following. And so Ryuuji and Jun took Hinata all over these boutiques and shops looking for new clothes. By the end of the day Hinata's wallet had a big dent in it. Sunday came and Hinata was waiting outside of the school, He was wearing a thin blue and white striped shirt with a thin navy blue sweatshirt. As well as black jeans, he kept his hair normal, with his ahoge waving in the light breeze. He felt indifferent.

"Hinata-san! Forgive my lateness!" Sonia called Hinata just nodded as he looked at Sonia outfit. She wore a mid-thigh wine colored skirt, black knee socks, red heels, a red and black striped shirt as well as a black bow tying her hair. She smiled at Hinata and held her arm out for him to take. Hinata felt awkward as he linked his arm with Sonia's. He honestly didn't want to be there. Sonia was one of the prettiest girls in the school and one of the most desired girls, and there was Hinata, unnoticeable, normal, boring, and had one of the worst personalities in the entire prep school, he even made Tsumiki cry by just looking at her, but not that Tsumiki was emotionally strong to begin with…

"S-So where do you want to go, Sonia?" Hinata asked forcing a smile as he looked at the beaming girl; she pondered the question for a bit before she spoke, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah Jun-san told me about this great movie theater that show mostly samurai movies, can we go there Hinata-san?!" Sonia said her eyes sparkling. Hinata thought about it for a moment and remembered that troll of a friend he called Jun. He smiled and nodded, even thought it was a forced smile. He walked alongside Sonia; it was going to be a short date after all just a movie and some coffee at a small café. Hinata chatted with Sonia the entire time to the movie theater. She spoke of stuff that Hinata didn't know much about.

'She knows more about Japan than I do…" Hinata thought as he soon grew tired, and out of made up conversations.

"Ah there's the movie theater!" Sonia said as he broke from Hinata's grasp and went up to it almost immediately buying tickets. Hinata soon approached her and wasn't able to get in a few words before he was pulled in to the theater. The theater itself looked rather neat and was samurai themed. Hinata noticed either adult couples or college students enter some of the theater.

'I feel like a kid here.' He thought as Sonia walked in, Hinata following close by. They both had good seat in the half empty theater as the movie started playing. Hinata noticed it was a movie he particularly liked, it wasn't certainly his favorite but it was tolerable. It was then that he noticed some pink hair spilling out from a paperboy hat on him.

"Souda?" Hinata mumbled then saw the stranger sip some soda and Hinata defiantly knew it was him, of course… as someone who was obsessed with the Novoselcian princess of course he'd come to spy. Hinata kept looking down at the pink haired mechanic stared back at them with daggers. Hinata tried not to be distracted by it, but throughout the entire movie he felt two daggers digging into his gut. As soon as the movie was over Hinata dashed out of there. And hurried to a café, it was a quaint place; Hinata always went there when he was in middle school with his friends, one of whom went to help an orphanage in Hokkaido, the other who went to a high school with an amazing swim team. (Something about an adorable silver haired boy)

"Hinata-san, is this a commoner's café?" Sonia asked, taking in the surroundings, the cafe was small but looked like it was straight out of a movie, the cream colored walls accented the beige round tables, a single waitress in a ironed, well kept black dress came out with tea, coffee and cookie on a circular tray handing them out to their patron's, a mixture of old men, young couple, and old ladies with books in their lap and the occasional hipster. The smell of coffee waft in the café, not to strong not to weak, just right like when someone makes coffee in the morning. There was a counter near the rear where those alone sat sipping their drink and reading on their tablets or whatever.

"It's model after an America style café."Sonia added looking at it.

"It is? I never noticed that before…" Hinata said, sitting down at a table gesturing for Sonia to sit. She nodded and sat, the waitress then came over.

"Hinata-chan? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" The waitress asked

"I'm fine, Kaori-san um can you just get me some green tea with honey and some black forest gateau…" Hinata said. The waitress nodded and looked over at Sonia.

"I'll have royal milk tea and some black forest gateau too…" Sonia said and the waitress nodded and went to the back for their orders. Sonia looked at Hinata and smiled

"I never expected to do commoner things when I came to Japan back in Novoselic everything was done for me." Sonia said looking at the other patrons, he eyes sparkling in the light. Hinata looked a little entranced.

"Really must have been a nice life…" Hinata said

"Not really, I always had to do this and that and hardly had times to do anything I wanted to, that's why I transferred to Japan, now I can do all these interesting things!" Sonia replied, smiling brightly, Hinata tried to hide his blush. For the rest of the date, Hinata and Sonia chatted about her life in Novoselic and about Hinata's normal life in Japan they hadn't even noticed that their orders were brought late. Sonia and Hinata walked peacefully back at Hope's Peak.

"I had a really nice time, Hinata-san!" Sonia said smiling. Hinata blushed again, he had to admit even thought Sonia was way out of his league he liked today, it wasn't a complete waste. He might consider going on another day. Sonia began to leave. But then came back.

"Oh Hinata-san I forgot something." Sonia said

"What is it?" Hinata said, Sonia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"that." She said and went on her way. Hinata was left with his face as red as a tomato

~Meanwhile~

Souda was walking around looking angry

"Damn you Hinata! Where did you go? What are you doing with Sonia-san!" Souda said as he kept running throughout the streets.

~END~

Ok guys sorry for like the 2 month wait and it's entirely my fault because I got lost in playing minecraft… then I played Skyrim… then I started working on put the finishing touches on my cosplay then anime expo rolled around… and for the past two days I've been catching up on my anime I'm literally watching The irregular at Magic school right now… I'm sorry guys also I was Romania, Rachel alucard and Fran at Anime Exspo in case you were wondering! So guy what should the next pairing be since I'm crossed on three pairing

Koizumi x Hinata  
Saionji x Hinata  
Gundam x Hinata

Also one more thing… don't expect any lemons… just saying and as a final note. Am I the only Souda x Hinata shipper in the Dangan Ronpa fandom ;3;


End file.
